


He Knew Hunger

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: The asset receives help from a generous man who thinks he's homeless. Maybe he is.





	He Knew Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 5 prompt: "Take what you need."

"Take what you need," the generous man told the asset. The asset still wasn't operating as optimally as he could but he knew he needed sustenance. He hesitated before reaching a trembling hand to pick up the chunk of bread but brought it to his mouth and took a savage bite. After another cautious moment, he grabbed more food, filling up both hands with it. He ate quickly, shovelling as much food as he could in his mouth in case the man told him to stop. He choked only once but swallowed dry, watching the man guardedly the entire time.


End file.
